I NEVER GIVE UP
by Naoko Horie
Summary: "Tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah membuatmu melupakannya, membuatmu menyerahkan hati dan jiwamu padaku. Aku tidak akan menyerah."/"Aku akan menunggu hingga hatimu terbuka untukku dan membalas perasaanku dengan sama besarnya." / AU, One-shot, Neji POV, Neji x Sakura.


Hello minna – san !

Naoko – desu...

Yosh, ini adalah fic pertamaku yang crack pair, moga berkenan dihati...

**I NEVER GIVE UP**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, mungkin sedikit OOC (I Can't Help it), Alur lompat jauh (Abis one – shot sih.. :D), Typo (Nobody Perfect, right?), Only Neji POV (That's not a good idea thought, but..)**

**Well, Enjoy Please ! u,u**

Neji's POV

Hari itu langit sedang sangat cerah. Aku sedang duduk di bangku taman kota sambil memegang kamera kesayanganku. Aku sedang mencari objek yang bagus untuk difoto, karena beberapa minggu lagi akan ada pameran foto dan lomba fotografi. 10 menit aku duduk termenung mencari sebuah ide temanku pun datang.

" Oi, Neji ! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Lee.

"Bukan apa – apa. Ini bekal untukmu dari Tenten." Kataku sambil mengangsurkan sebuah kotak makan padanya.

"Oh, sampaikan terima kasihku padanya. Wah, sepertinya enak." Katanya sambil duduk disampingku.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Karena merasa bosan, dia pun mulai membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau mau?" Katanya menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, untukmu saja. Aku pergi dulu, disini tidak ada objek yang bagus." Kataku sambil berdiri.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, supaya semangat masa mudamu tidak pudar." Katanya sambil memakan sepotong telur dadar.

"Sampai jumpa." Kataku sambil berjalan menenteng kamera dan menyandangkan tasku dipundak.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa dan terimakasih sudah mau membawakan bekalku." Katanya riang.

"Hn." Jawabku sambil mengacungkan tanganku keatas.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah kafe dekat stasiun. Aku selalu mengunjunginya bersama kedua orang tuaku dulu, dan ketika aku sedang tidak memiliki inspirasi aku akan datang ketempat ini.

"Selamat datang. Oh, rupanya anda Hyuga – san." Kata sang pelayan padaku.

"Aku ingin duduk ditempat biasanya." Kataku tanpa basa basi.

"Maaf Hyuga – san, tempat yang biasanya anda tempati sudah dipesan." Katanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kalau begitu pilihkan tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela." Kataku.

"Baik, mari ikuti saya." Katanya sambil berjalan dan aku mengikutinya.

"Silahkan Hyuga – san. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sambil mengangsurkan daftar menu dan mengambil sebuah note juga bolpoin dari dalam saku apronnya.

"Seperti biasa saja." Kataku.

"Baik, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Katanya sambil membungkuk sopan dan aku pun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesananku tiba. Aku pun menikmati makanan dan minuman yang sudah dihidangkan sambil memperhatikan jalan dan pertokoan diseberang kafe itu. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sedang menyiram bunga di depan toko. Toko itu bernama Yamanaka Florist. Aku mengamati apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, kemudian tiba – tiba seorang pemuda berambut blonde muncul. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar saat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Aku menduga mungkin pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam toko setelah berbincang singkat. Beberapa menit kemudian Pemuda itu keluar dengan sebuket bunga mawar, diikuti gadis itu. Tiba – tiba pemuda itu berbalik dan seperti berkata mengenai sesuatu, si gadis pun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian pemuda itu mengambil setangkai bunga dari buket yang dibawanya dan mengangsurkannya pada gadis itu. Setelah itu sang pemuda itu melambaikan tangan dan berlalu pergi. Aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum sambil mencium bunga itu sesaat, entah kenapa tanganku bergerak mengangkat kamera dan aku pun mendapati diriku tengah memotret gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu masuk kedalam toko bunga itu, dan aku mengamatinya lama sekali. Tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung keluar dari dalam toko. _'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau tunggu Neji.'_ Batinku. Dan aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku dan memijat pelipisku. Aku berpikir aku mungkin terlalu lelah, dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dua hari kemudian, aku kembali mendatangi kafe itu pada jam yang sama, dalam hati aku berharap bisa melihat gadis itu. Dan benar saja, gadis itu tengah menyiram bunga – bunga di depan toko itu. 10 menit kemudian pemuda berambut blonde itu muncul lagi. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat gadis itu, dan berlari kearahnya, kemudian dengan serta merta memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. Pemuda itu tertawa senang, dan sang gadis itu hanya diam. Kemudian saat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berbicara sesuatu gadis itu pun tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan pemuda itu. Kemudian mereka bersama – sama masuk kedalam toko itu. Lama mereka berdua tak kunjung keluar, aku pun mulai gelisah dan rasa penasaran menyergapku. 15 menit kemudian mereka keluar di ikuti seorang gadis lain berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir kuda. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata mereka pun berpisah. Entah kenapa aku merasakan kelegaan dalam dadaku setelah melihat gadis itu keluar tidak hanya dengan pemuda itu tapi juga dengan gadis lain.

Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku terus mendatangi kafe itu pada jam yang sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya untuk melihat gadis itu. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Pameran foto pun aku lewatkan begitu saja. Objekku hanya terfokus pada gadis itu. Memori dalam kameraku separuhnya hanya berisi fotonya. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku mungkin jatuh hati padanya. Aku tersadar, karena hari ini aku melihatnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Pemuda berambut blonde yang sudah seminggu tak muncul, hari ini muncul lagi. Tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya tampak muram. Gadis itu melihatnya dan berbicara sesuatu sambil menenteng sebuah pot berisi bunga krisan putih yang cantik. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, menjauh dari tatapan gadis itu. Gadis itu berbicara sekali lagi. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekat, memegang kedua pundak gadis itu sambil mengatakan sesuatu sambil menundukkan kepalannya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan pot bunga yang dipegangnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan pemuda itu mulai merosot menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Gadis itu berdiri seperti patung beberapa saat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, aku merasakan sesak didadaku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berlari kesana dan memeluk gadis itu dan mengusap air matanya, tapi aku hanya diam. Gadis berambut pirang pucat keluar dari toko, dan mendapati dua orang temannya tengah menangis di depan tokonya. Dengan ekspresi bingung gadis itu mengguncang – ngguncang tubuh keduanya dan berkata sesuatu. Pemuda berambut blonde yang tadinya berlutut ditanah, berdiri pelan – pelan dan berkata sesuatu. Ekspresi gadis berambut pirang pucat itu berubah, keterkejutan diwajahnya sangat jelas terlihat, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam, dan menepuk pundak gadis berambut merah jambu didepannya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat segera merangkul pundak temannya dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam toko yang di ikuti pemuda berambut blonde di belakangnya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Lama mereka tak kunjung keluar dari dalam toko, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena hari sudah beranjak senja.

Setelah hari itu aku selalu memikirkan gadis itu, aku merasa hampir gila karenanya. Oleh karenanya hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya gadis pirang pucat.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga." Kataku.

"Anda ingin bunga apa saja?" tanyanya.

"Krisan putih dan lili." Kataku lagi.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Katanya sambil mengambil beberapa buah bunga segar dalam lemari pendingin.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak memiliki pegawai? Sepertinya kemarin aku melihat seorang gadis lain disini." Tanyaku.

"Oh, dia tidak masuk 3 hari ini, mungkin kondisinya belum begitu pulih." Jelasnya.

"Memang dia sakit apa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia tidak sakit, hanya mungkin sedikit shock. Nah, ini buket bunga anda." Katanya sambil mengangsurkan buket bunga padaku.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanyaku.

"12.000 yen, harga bunga akhir – akhir ini sangat tinggi." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun mengangsurkan sejumlah uang padanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian aku pun segera keluar dari toko itu.

'_Harus ku apakan buket ini? Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi makam mereka hari ini.' _ Batinku.

Aku pun menunggu bis di halte dekat stasiun. Setelah beberapa lama aku menunggu bis yang ku tunggu pun tiba. 15 menit kemudian bis yang ku tumpangi berhenti di halte yang aku tuju, segera saja aku turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju sebuah jalan yang tak begitu ramai. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian aku sampai di sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Aku segera memasukinya dan berjalan menyusurinya. Sampai di depan nisan bertuliskan 'HYUGA' aku berlutut dan mengatupkan dua tanganku. Setelah itu aku menaruh buket bunga yang tadi ku beli di atas altarnya.

"Aku datang, Bu. Aku membawakan bunga kesukaan ibu." Bisikku pelan.

10 menit kemudian aku berjalan keluar, sebelum mencapai gerbang aku melihat seorang gadis tengah memandangi sebuah nisan. Sepertinya nisan itu masih baru. Aku menatapnya sedikit lebih lama, ketika gadis itu hendak pergi aku baru tersadar, gadis itu adalah gadis yang bekerja di toko bunga itu. Aku pun segera berlari menyusulnya, tapi terlambat dia sudah menghilang di belokan jalan. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan membaca tulisan di nisan itu. 'UCHIHA' begitu yang tertulis. Aku berpikir mungkin itu adalah saudaranya. Aku pun beranjak keluar dari kompleks pemakaman menuju halte tadi. Beberapa meter dari halte aku melihat gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu tengah berdiri menatap lurus kedepan. Dan hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat sebuah truk melintas 2 meter dari tempat gadis itu berdiri, gadis itu berjalan ketengah jalan, sopir truk itu sudah membunyikan klaksonnya tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming, dengan cepat aku berlari dan menarik tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, aku tidak mengerti. Terdengar beberapa orang berteriak panik. Gadis itu terjatuh dipelukku dalam keadaan pingsan. Beberapa orang langsung memanggil ambulans.

"Apa anda tidak apa – apa?" tanya seorang pria.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Jawabku.

"Hei, cepat panggilkan ambulan !" teriak pria itu lagi.

"Nona, nona bangunlah !" teriakku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Tapi tidak ada respon darinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulans pun datang. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut, karena aku merasa lukaku tidak begitu parah, tapi beberapa orang memaksaku untuk masuk kedalam ambulans. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, satu ambulans dengan gadis itu. Aku mengamati wajah tertidurnya.

'_cantik_.' Batinku.

Namun segera saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Beberapa menit kemudian kami tiba di rumah sakit, ketika turun dari ambulans aku merasakan nyeri di lengan kanan bagian atas dan bahu sebelah kanan. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin karena terbentur trotoar tadi. Setelah memasuki ruang gawat darurat, seorang dokter wanita menemuiku dan memeriksa lukaku. Dia menyarankanku untuk melakukan rontgen, karena dia menduga ada tulang yang retak. Aku pun menyetujui untuk dilakukan rontgen. Setelah menunggu setengah jam, hasil rontgen tadi di lihat oleh dokter tadi, dan setelah 10 menit dokter itu kembali menemuiku dan mengatakan padaku tentang kondisiku.

"Ada tulang yang retak di bahu sebelah kanan, tapi untungnya lengan kanan anda hanya memar. Kalau anda mengalami patah di lengan dan bahu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula, tapi anda beruntung hal itu tidak terjadi. Aku menyarankan anda menginap dirumah sakit selama 2 minggu setelah itu anda bisa melakukan rawat jalan. Aku hanya akan membebat bahu anda, tapi pastikan anda mengurangi pergerakan di bahu anda." Jelasnya padaku sambil mempersiapkan peralatannya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabku.

"Dan tolong lepaskan kemeja anda." Perintahnya dan aku pun segera melepaskan kemejaku dibantu seorang perawat pria.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku pun selesai ditangani dan akan dibawa ke kamar di gedung lain. Aku berpikir bagaimana keadaan gadis itu. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada perawat yang tengah memeriksa jarum infus yang sudah tertanam di pergelangan tanganku.

"Maaf, apa anda tahu keadaan gadis yang tadi dibawa bersamaku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Oh, dia baik – baik saja, tapi belum siuman hingga sekarang." Jelasnya sambil mengambil sebuah alat suntik dari dalam nampan yang dibawanya.

"Apa sudah ada yang melihat keadaannya? Keluarga atau mungkin temannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, pihak rumah sakit sudah mengetahui alamat gadis tadi. Dan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda sudah mengurusnya, mungkin mereka akan menemui anda setelah menyelesaikan administrasi." Kata perawat itu menambahkan.

"Terimakasih." Kataku

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. 15 menit lagi anda akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar di gedung 5." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Benar saja beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri bilik yang sedang ku tempati.

"Maaf, apa anda yang menolong gadis yang hampir kecelakaan tadi?" tanyanya dan sepertinya dia mengenaliku.

"Oh, maksud anda gadis berambut merah jambu tadi?" tanyaku.

"Iya benar, tapi tunggu dulu. Apa anda yang membeli buket bunga ditokoku pagi tadi?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati ranjangku.

"Ah, benar. Anda pemilik toko bunga dekat stasiun itu. Apa anda mengenal gadis tadi?" tanyaku berpura – pura baru mengenalinya dengan ekspresi datar. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih tuan..." ada sedikit jeda dalam kalimatnya dan segera aku menyebutkan namaku.

"Hyuga, Hyuga Neji." Kataku sambil terus memasang wajah datar.

"Oh, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkannya, Hyuga – san. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia fikirkan? Maafkan dia karena sudah membuat anda terluka. Aku mewakilinya meminta maaf pada anda." Katanya katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku senang dia baik – baik saja. Tapi bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Kataku.

"Seorang kenalan memberitahuku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf, Tuan Hyuga. Anda akan dipindahkan kekamar anda sekarang." Kata perawat itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Kataku pada gadis tadi. Dan perawat itu mulai menarik tempat tidurku dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruang UGD. Aku segera mengirim pesan pada Hinata – sama dan Hiashi Oji – sama tentang keadaanku, aku menyuruh mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku dan menyusulku kerumah sakit, tapi Hinata – sama langsung berangkat kerumah sakit untuk melihatku.

"Kak, apa yang terjadi padamu?" katanya dengan nada khawatir setelah memasuki kamarku.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir? Tiba – tiba saja kau bilang kau masuk rumah sakit." Katanya sambil menaruh beberapa kantong makanan.

"Ini bukan apa – apa, Hinata – sama. Seharusnya anda tidak perlu repot – repot datang kemari. Lagipula hari sudah malam." Kataku.

"Kita ini keluarga kak, dan tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Hanabi akan mengantarkan baju ganti untukmu." Katanya sambil menata makanan dalam lemari pendingin.

"Maafkan saya." Kataku lagi.

"Tidak perlu, kita bersaudara dan aku akan menjagamu disini bersama Hanabi. Lagipula ayah sudah mengizinkan." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekati ranjangku.

"Terimakasih."Jawabku.

"Beristirahatlah kak, aku akan mengurus biaya administrasi dulu." Katanya tenang dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar itu. Aku hanya berpikir Hinata – sama sedikit mengerikan, karena biasanya dia adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu dan juga pendiam. Aku hanya pernah bicara padanya beberapa kali, selebihnya dia hanya diam.

SKIP SKIP (soalnya mau buat oneshot, kekekeke... #ditabok readers)

Sudah dua minggu aku berada dirumah sakit, dan hari ini aku akan pulang. Hinata – sama dan Hanabi-sama bergantian menjagaku. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka berdua yang terus menemaniku. Hinata – sama tengah membantuku mengepak baju dan keperluanku selama dirumah sakit kemarin, sedang Hanabi – sama tengah menebus obat di apotik.

"Umm, Aku akan menyelesaikan seluruh pembayaran sekarang, Kakak lanjutkan sendiri ya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Saya mengerti." Jawabku. Dia pun bergegas keluar dari kamarku. Tak berselang lama pintu kamarku di ketuk dari luar, mendengarnya aku segera berjalan menuju pintu, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tengah berdiri dihadapanku sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga lili.

"Apa anda Hyuga Neji?" tanyanya.

"Iya benar, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyaku ramah.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku waktu itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Satu detik, Dua detik, Tiga Detik, dan aku baru sadar bahwa ternyata dia sangat cantik saat tersenyum.

"Maaf, Hyuga – san. Apa anda mendengarku?" Katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. Aku pun tersadar.

"Oh, Umm, tidak apa – apa. " Jawabku sedikit canggung.

"Dan ini untuk anda, hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan sebagai ucapan terimakasih." Katanya sambil menyodorkan buket bunga yang tadi dibawanya.

"Terimakasih." Kataku sambil menerima bunga itu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sepertinya anda sedang sibuk." Katanya lagi.

"Oh, itu. Aku sedang berkemas untuk pulang." Jawabku sambil melongok ke ruangan dibelakangku.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku terlambat meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih. Aku mohon maaf karena tidak mengunjungi anda selama disini." Katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak apa - apa." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh, kalau begitu saya mohon pamit." Katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Terimakasih atas bunganya." Teriakku sebelum dia menghilang, dan dia berbalik dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Beberapa menit setelah gadis itu pergi, Hinata – sama kembali dengan sejumlah dokumen dalam map dan dibelakangnya ada Hanabi – sama yang membawa kantung plasting berisi obat – obatan yang harus ku minum. Setelah selesai berkemas kami pun berjalan menuju mobil dan pulang kekediaman Hyuga. Disana kami disambut para anggota keluarga dan kerabat yang lain. Dan Hiashi oji – sama meminta maaf secara pribadi karena tidak bisa menjengukku dirumah sakit.

SKIP SKIP

Seminggu kemudian, kondisiku berangsur – angsur pulih, dan aku sudah diperbolehkan melakukan beberapa gerak tubuh dan pergi ke kampus, juga melakukan kegiatan yang lain, tapi hanya terbatas untuk kegiatan yang ringan. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menemui gadis itu di toko bunga dekat stasiun, tapi aku tidak yakin gadis itu masih bekerja disana atau tidak. 20 menit kemudian aku sampai di depan toko itu, ketika aku akan memasuki toko tersebut, gadis itu muncul dengan pot berisi bunga lavender.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka Florist, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Aku ingin membeli dua buket bunga." Kataku.

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Eh? Bukankah anda Hyuga – san?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, Umm.." jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Silahkan masuk, Hyuga – san. Aku akan segera membuatkan buket bunga yang anda pesan." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Kataku sambil berjalan memasuki toko.

Setelah menaruh pot berisi bunga tadi, dia pun masuk kedalam toko.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu. Anda ingin buket bunga apa saja?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm, Lili putih dan Krisan putih." Jawabku setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju lemari pendingin yang berisi berbagai macam bunga.

"Umm, maaf. Sepertinya disini ada seorang gadis lain yang berambut pirang pucat?" Tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Maksud anda pemilik toko ini?" Tanyanya.

"Umm, mungkin." Kataku dengan nada ragu.

"Ino sedang bekerja di Rumah sakit sebagai perawat, hari ini kami bertukar shift." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian berdua seorang perawat?" tanyaku lagi.

"Benar. Sebenarnya shift kerja kami malam, tapi aku dipindahkan menjadi shift siang. Kami pun memutuskan bertukar shift." Katanya sambil menyematkan sebuah pita warna putih pada buket yang ku pesan.

"Oh." Jawabku singkat sambil melihat – lihat sekitar.

"Sudah siap, Hyuga – san. Semuanya 24.000 yen." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan uang 30.000 yen dari dalam dompetku.

"Uang anda 30.000 yen, jadi kembaliannya 6.000 yen. Silahkan ini buket yang anda pesan dan ini kembaliannya." Katanya sambil menyodorkan uang dan buket yang ku pesan tadi.

"Hn, aku permisi dulu." Kataku sambil berjalan membawa buket tadi keluar dari toko.

"Selamat siang dan Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda." Katanya riang.

SKIP SKIP SKIIIIPPPP (Bawa Toa Masjid, #digampar)

Aku selalu pergi ke cafe depan toko bunga tempat gadis itu bekerja, terkadang pun aku juga mampir ke toko itu. Semakin lama hubungan kami berkembang, meski aku akui hanya sebatas teman, dan perasaanku padanya juga semakin berkembang. Hari ini aku pergi ke toko bunga lagi, sampai di pintu toko bunga aku bertemu dengan Lee.

"Eh? Neji? Sedang apa kau disini? Membeli bunga?" tanya Lee.

Tapi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya gadis itu muncul dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Neji – san." Kata gadis itu.

"Selamat siang." Sapaku.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya?" Tanya Lee.

"Umm, begitulah." Jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Katanya lagi sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu, ikut aku." Kataku sambil menarik kerah kemejanya sedikit kasar.

"Eh? Neji – san, tidak mampir dulu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Maaf Haruno – san, aku ada urusan dengan dia. Lain kali aku akan mampir." Kataku sambil menyeret Lee.

"Oi, Neji. Ada apa ini? Tidak bisakah kau pelan – pelan saja?" kata Lee masih menggerutu.

Sesampainya ditempat yang cukup jauh dari toko itu aku berhenti dan melepaskan cengekeramanku pada kerah Lee.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ah, mungkin semangat masa mudamu sedang membara." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku dan berlinangan air mata.

"Bukan bodoh. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura. Dia temanku sewaktu SMP. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di toko itu tadi?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, aku hanya mengucapkan belasungkawa. 3 bulan lalu, tunangannya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, dan tunangannya adalah juga teman SMP ku dulu. Mereka pasangan tak terpisahkan, cinta Sakura pada Sasuke tak akan pernah pudar, begitu para siswa berkata. Aku pun pernah memendam rasa pada Sakura, tapi hati Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke. Dan aku menyerah, aku hanya menganggap Sakura teman baikku. Ah, kenapa aku jadi curhat padamu ya? hahaha." Jelasnya kemudian tertawa.

"Siapa nama tunangannya?" Tanyaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

'_Uchiha? Jangan – jangan, nisan itu. Uchiha Sasuke.' _Batinku.

"Oi, Neji. Apa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya kedepan mukaku.

"Oh, bisakah kau menceritakan kepadaku tentang Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Eh? Tapi aku ada janji bertemu Tenten. Maaf ya, lain kali saja. Memang ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sakura?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah heran.

"Besok jam 2 ku tunggu kau di kafe biasanya, jangan sampai terlambat." Kataku sambil berjalan memunggunginya.

"Oi, jangan seenaknya. Neji !" teriaknya. Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa mungkin dia ingin bunuh diri karena Uchiha Sasuke? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, sebegitu dalamkah perasaannya pada pemuda itu? Diam – diam aku sangat iri pada pemuda itu. Aku terus berjalan, sampai aku sadar aku berada didepan toko bunga Yamanaka, ketika pintu toko itu dibuka entah kenapa aku merasa takut, dan memilih bersembunyi. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Aku harap kau bisa merelakan adikku, Sakura – san." Suara bariton terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku, ada sedikit rasa dingin yang menguar ketika pria itu mengatakannya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Itachi – san. Terimakasih atas perhatian anda selama ini." Sekarang suara lemah seorang gadis yang begitu familiar ditelingaku tapi tetap bisa jelas ku dengar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat siang." Katanya.

"S Selamat siang." Jawab gadis itu sedikit tergagap.

Pria itu berjalan semakin menjauh. Aku pun keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi saat Sakura menutup pintu toko. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan Lee di kafe tempat kami biasa bertemu. Aku pun menceritakan kejadian sewaktu aku menolong gadis itu, dan Lee juga menjawab semua pertanyaanku mengenai gadis itu dan Uchiha Sasuke. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, kami pun mengakhiri percakapan kami.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Neji. Sampai jumpa." Katanya.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa." Kataku.

SKIP SKIP SKIIIPPPP (-_-)

Sudah hampir sebulan ini, aku tidak pernah ke toko mengunjungi Sakura seperti biasanya. Sejujurnya aku memang menjauhinya. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Lee, pikiranku masih dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan tentang dia dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi hari ini aku sangat terkejut, ketika aku keluar dari halaman kampus aku melihatnya sedang duduk, entah menunggu siapa. Aku hendak menghindarinya, ketika dia menoleh dan memanggil namaku.

"Neji – san !" Serunya sambil tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiriku.

"Oh, Haruno – san. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sedang menunggumu, sudah lama kau tidak ke toko. Jadi ku pikir, aku yang akan mengunjungimu. Hehe." Katanya.

"Oh, begitu." Kataku.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau kurang tidur?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahiku.

"Ah, aku tidak apa – apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang, Haruno – san." Kataku sambil menepis tangannya halus. Dia pun memegang tangannya yang tadi sudah ku tepis.

"Oh, begitu. Kau pasti sibuk ya. kalau begitu terimalah ini, mungkin tidak terlalu enak." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah.

"Terimakasih, tapi kau tak perlu repot – repot melakukannya." Kataku.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku sedang lengang kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat siang." Kataku sambil berbalik memunggunginya.

Aku berpikir, ada apa denganku. Apa yang ku lakukan? Apa mungkin gadis itu akan marah padaku? Dasar bodoh, aku merusak semuanya. Apa mungkin aku cemburu? Ah, rasanya tidak. Tidak ada yang harus ku cemburui. Aku terus berpikir, dan tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Kataku.

"Tidak apa – apa. Eh? Lama tak jumpa ya, Neji." Sapanya.

"Oh, ternyata kau." Kataku dingin.

"Hehe, kau masih saja dingin begitu. Oh, kau bawa bekal? Tidak biasanya. Bekal dari siapa? Ehm." Tanyanya sambil merebut kotak bekal ditanganku.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau urus saja Lee." Kataku dingin sambil menarik kotak bekal yang dipegangnya.

"Dari gadis itu ya? Eh, tunggu sebentar. Bukankah dia itu Haruno Sakura? Ternyata kata Lee padaku itu benar?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Kataku lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia. Kalau kau memang suka padanya, sebaiknya jangan kau teruskan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit hati. Hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain." Katanya. Air mukanya berubah gelap ketika dia mengatakannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku lirih.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka padanya, tapi aku tidak mau sahabatku ada yang terluka karenanya lagi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Katanya, sekarang ekspresinya berubah seperti biasa.

"Hn, sampai jumpa." Kataku.

SKIP SKIP

Setelah pertemuanku dengan Sakura dikampus beberapa hari yang lalu dan percakapan dengan Tenten, aku memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjunginya, dan memastikan semuanya. Sebelum aku menjadi gila karenanya.

"Selamat Siang." Sapaku saat memasuki toko.

"Selamat siang. Eh, Neji – san. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

"Haruno – san, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Kataku.

"Bicara tentang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan suka padamu, apakah kau akan menerimanya?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Uhm, mungkin." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya aku tahu ada keraguan. Dan dengan melihatnya aku tahu, dia tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin bisa.

"Oh, begitu. Aku permisi dulu." Kataku. Aku merasa suaraku tercekat di tenggorokanku, sebelum dia berkata sesuatu aku langsung berbalik dan melangkah keluar toko. Aku melihatnya dari sudut mataku, ada sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya. Aku melangkah gontai menuju halte, diperjalanan aku melihat Tenten.

"Tenten !" teriakku

"Oh, Neji. Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Uhm, tentu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ke taman itu saja." Ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah taman bermain yang sedikit sepi.

"Baiklah." Katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Sesampainya ditaman, kami duduk disebuah bangku taman dibawah sebuah pohon. Aku pun menundukkan wajahku. Dia hanya memperhatikanku sebentar, dan mulai merasa ada yang janggal dengan diriku.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana." Jawabku datar sambil menengadahkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mataku. Beberapa saat, terdiam. Dia pun mulai bertanya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau menyukai Haruno Sakura. Iya kan?" teriaknya.

"..."

"Jawab aku Neji." Teriaknya lebih keras. Aku pun hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kau sudah mengatakan padanya?" tanyanya lagi. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan tempo hari? Apa itu hal yang sulit untuk kau lakukan? Sudah ku bilang untuk menjauhinya, kan? Sudah ku bilang untuk menyerah kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tenten, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dia." Kataku.

"Aku mengenalnya lebih lama dibanding kau Neji. Kau memang tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan padamu kemarin? Aku sudah bilang, hatinya, jiwanya hanya milik satu orang." Katanya lagi.

"Aku tahu, Tenten. Aku tahu." Bentakku padanya. Dia pun diam.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menghindarinya. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi aku tak bisa." Kataku.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya setelah menghela nafas.

"Aku... mungkin akan menyerah. Tapi tidak sekarang." Kataku mutlak.

"Hmm, kalau memang itu yang kau mau, lakukan saja. Hidupmu adalah kau yang tentukan. Itu saja. Aku selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan teman bicara." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku ringan.

"Terimakasih. Aku merasa lega bisa mengungkapkannya." Kataku.

"Hmm, sama – sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Katanya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Namun, tiba – tiba dia berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Haruno Sakura." Katanya.

Aku sontak menoleh mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri kurang lebih 2 meter dari kami. Sembunyi di sebuah pohon didekat gerbang taman. Mataku membulat seketika, melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Apa mungkin dia mendengar perkataanku tadi? Tidak. Aku berusaha menyangkal semua pikiran itu. Tapi ketika dia berjalan mendekati kami, Tenten berjalan di hadapanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. aku.. ku pikir.." Dari nada bicaranya dia seperti menahan air mata.

"Tenten, jangan ikut campur. Pulanglah. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang." Kataku menepuk bahunya.

"Baiklah, pilihlah apa yang menurutmu paling baik. Pilihan terbaik untukmu." Kata Tenten sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hn." Jawabku.

Ketika Tenten sudah menghilang di belokan, aku mulai membuka suara.

"Haruno – san, aku.." aku menarik nafasku sebelum melanjutkannya kata – kataku.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak berharap kau akan membalasnya." Kataku.

Sakura hanya diam, tapi perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku. Setelah sampai di hadapanku, aku melihat dia menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana." Katanya.

"Aku memang masih menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke – kun, aku tidak bisa menghapusnya dari ingatanku. Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah mau mencobanya. Tapi semenjak aku bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu aku selalu merasa kau adalah Sasuke yang lain. Aku tahu itu salah. Maaf Neji – san, maafkan aku." Katanya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku masih belum bisa mencerna kata – katanya. Tapi hatiku berkata dia membalas rasaku, tapi sebesar apa aku pun tidak yakin. Otakku menolak segala kesimpulan kalau dia membalas rasaku, tapi hati dan tubuhku tidak. Aku menariknya kepelukanku, membiarkan airmatanya tumpah.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah membuatmu melupakannya, membuatmu menyerahkan hati dan jiwamu padaku. Aku tidak akan menyerah." Kataku sambil memeluknya lebih erat. Dan aku merasakan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga hatimu terbuka untukku dan membalas perasaanku dengan sama besarnya." Kataku ketika tangisnya mulai mereda.

OWARI

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

**Fiuh, Well, mungkin sedikit GAJE, but really, I work very hard to finished this one...**

**Yang berkenan review dipersilahkan juga author mengucapkan terimakasih, dan yang tidak berkenan author juga mengucapkan terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic gaje ini... :D**


End file.
